Kicked Out
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: gumball was a normal 19 year old boy. except that he just got kicked out of the house. his 1 and only friend right now carrie is there to help gumball in his time of need and mabey start love between the 2


Gumball was a normal 19 year old boy (yes there 19 in this story) a 17 year old brother and a 13 year old sister. Gumball wore a back tee shirt and camo jeans. Anias wore a light yellow dress. And Darwin looked the same just now wearing purple shoes. Now to the story

Gumball ran down the street faster and faster by the second. He was spending time with carrie but he hadn't realized how long he was gone. He knew his mom would be mad so he sped up. He arrived at his doorstep burst through the door "IM HOME" he yelled while throwing his backpack onto the couch. His family were at the dinner table they stared at gumball. "honey we need to talk" his mother said to him. "yeah guys whats up" gumball said confused. Everyone but his mom looked away a bit. "well….its time for you to get your own house." Gumballs eyes widened "WHAT" he yelled while standing up. "honey its time your in college and its time for you to get your own house." His mother yelled at him. gumball looked at them shocked he walked to Darwin "thanks for helping me out" he whispered in a sarcastic tone. Darwin just looked down sadder. Gumball stormed off to his room. He opened the window then climbed up onto his roof. He held his knees to his chest and looked around his neighborhood. Rain splattered on the roof and on gumball. Gumball continued to sit there till another figure appeared to climb onto the roof. He held his fists out in a fighting position. Luckily it was a white panther he knew well. Carrie. She had recently been given her life back not her original life but life. Gumball sat back down depressed again. Carrie sat next to him and started to rub his back. "whats wrong gumball" she sounded worried. "well my parents are wanting me to move out and are still mad about what happened. They talked to me tonight but only to yell at me and to tell me to pack my stuff and to get out." Gumball had been in an accident at his college. He was mixing together some formulas to make a crystal but he accidently mixed the wrong to and it exploded. It put 32 people in the hospital. His family hasn't spoke to him for over 3 months. Today they talked to him but only to make him move out. "gumball that's horrible well if you need a place to stay while you look for the house you can stay at my place" she faked a smile for him. "thanks carrie ill go get my stuff and tell my parents but carrie I kinda just feel like a….outcast." Carrie looked happy that he was coming but sad for gumball. "alright gumball ill be waiting." She said as she walked home. gumball slid down the roof and into his house. He packed his stuff in his backpack then headed downstairs. "guys im going to stay at carries while I look for a house" he said with some anger in his voice. "what do you mean." She said with worry. "im saying you kicked me out so im staying at a good friends while I look for a house." He said while glaring at his family. "don't touch Carrie while your there" Darwin blurted out with anger. Gumball walked up to Darwin and was a few inches from his face. He looked angry. "I will do what I want since im not making a promise to my so called brother who is just a pet who grew legs."gumball said while gritting his teeth. A tear slipped down darwins eye. "don't cry dude" gumball said as he slammed the door and left. He ran faster then he ran on his way home Tears streaming down his face. He had arrived at carries house she was waiting at the porch. "GUMBALL your here well lets go inside and w…." she stopped at the sight of gumball crying. "what happened gumball…" he looked up at her "lets go inside….." he walked in with carrie. Carrie got into her bed. "where are you gonna sleep gumball." He put his backpack on the ground and layed his head on it. "here I geuss….." he was able to mutter out. Carrie felt very bad for what happened and was angry at gumballs family. They both closed there eyes and fell asleep.

(((())))8:00 AM(((())))

Gumball woke up and yawned. He looked up to see carrie at the door. "get up gumball we gotta clean out my attic." She said as she headed towards her attic. Gumball stood up, stretched the walked to there attic. Gumball saw many boxes so he decided to take some out. Meanwhile carrie was trying to lift a heavy box. Her panther arms couldent lift it up as easily as her ghost arms could. Gumball had came back up and was about to get another box. Carries grip loosened and she slipped falling back. She turned around to catch herself but gumball beat her to it by catching her. He then tripped over a small box with pictures in them. Landing flat on his back and carrie right on top. It was very akward for them but it was even more akward because of how close they were together. They stared deeply into eachothers eyes. It lasted a very long time longer then even they expected. Then gumball leaned in slowly closing his eyes. It surprised carrie at first but then she was happy to join in by doing the same as gumball. The leaned in slowly till there lips finally met. They felt the warm breath of of the other. They held for about 15 seconds before parting lips. They smiled at eachother then got up and finished the job.

EPILOUGE

Gumball and Carrie have been dating for 2 months. Gumball has found a house to stay in. he does but rarely sees or talks to his family.

Gumball and carrie walked down the sidewalk at the park. holding hands they walked happily . Darwin walked by and saw this. He was sad that carrie had someone else. but happy for his brother but he still left for home. Carrie and gumball stared into eachothers eyes again. "I love you carrie" gumball said softly. "I love you too gumball" carrie said softly also. They kissed then continued there walk.


End file.
